


Moonlight Mixup

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Crossover: Moonlight, Fabulousweapon Prompt Party fill, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny didn't know if it was complete shock or confusion that kept Steve standing in place, staring with HolyFucking Shit face number three at the young woman who was gesturing wildly at him. Probably both, Danny guessed. He smirked as McGarrett was manhandled back and forth by the excited woman, as her friend obliged taking pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Mixup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cali_cowgirl08](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cali_cowgirl08).



> Original prompt:  
> Steve/Danny  
> Idk if you've seen it, but there was a fic where Steve meets a Danny doppelganger--Turk Malloy--who convinces him to go for it with Danny. I would love to see something with one/both of the guys meeting 'the other Steve', Mick St. John (be it through a case, visiting Mary in LA...) Can be fluffy, smutty, whatever. I'm just interested to see someone's take!

"Holy crap! It's Mick St. John!!!" Shrieking tourists were nothing new in Waikiki so Danny and Steve didn’t even bat an eyelash, continuing their debate over Steve’s mistaken belief that pineapple was a proper flavor for his shave ice.

“I’m just saying D, that pineapple has it’s merits. I’m not making you eat it. In fact, since it’ll keep you away from mine this time I’ll-” His voice cut off as the bouncing tourist grabbed his arm and whirled him around.

"He's even hotter in person!" The blond squealed as she grabbed Steve's arm, whirling him away from the shave ice stand toward a brunette who stood blushing behind her friend, shaking her head and looking like she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her.

"I'myourbiggestfaninthewholewideworld. Ican’tbelieveCBSwouldcancelsuchagreatshow.Isignedthepetition,butthere’sonlysomuchyoucandoyaknow.CanItakeapicturewithyou?Angiegetmycamera!I’mgonnatakeapicturewithhim!"

Danny didn't know if it was complete shock or confusion that kept Steve standing in place, staring with HolyFucking Shit face number three at the young woman who was gesturing wildly at him. Probably both, Danny guessed. He smirked as McGarrett was manhandled back and forth by the excited woman, as her friend obliged taking pictures.

"Are you his friend?" the calmer girl asked, Angie wasn't it?, once the blond had turned back to Steve. Angie smiled up at Danny as he tried to tune out how sexy Steve had been in some shower scene and how hot he looked shirtless.

"His partner," Danny smiled back.

The girl's eyes opened wide, "Oh my god, he's gay? With you?" Her eyes swept up and down Danny's stocky frame in open appreciation. "That is soo hot. I have to slash that. It's amazing you're so open about it. With all the stereotypes in the business you'd think he'd be a total closet case."

"What?" Danny's eyes. "What business? The Navy?"

She stared back for a minute, making Danny feel like the stupidest man alive. How did women manage that? Nine years with Rachel and he still had no clue.

"Noo.... Hollywood. I guess he's safe though. No one would assume it since they know he's got a son. Everyone thinks he's fucking Jennifer Lopez anyway."

"He doesn't have a kid," Danny said, more confused by the minute. "Shit, he's horrible with kids. 'cept mine granted but still, the man's horrible with people in general. Trust me. Mammal to mammal? Even Jennifer Lopez?....he’s no good."

"I think it's Saxxon, and he's like fourteen or something.” Angie squinted her eyes reproachfully, “How are you his partner and you don't know this? Do you just not talk about your pasts? I get that. You look like the jealous type. I'd be jealous of anyone else touching that ass."

Danny stared, eyebrows furrowed at the girl, refusing to turn around and glance at the ass in question. He was straight, damnit. Just because he knew what a great ass it was didn’t mean anything.

"I AM his partner and I'm telling you Steve doesn't have a kid. God wouldn't be that cruel to humanity. And why would he name a kid Saxxon? Knowing him it would be Steve Jr...or John. Or Rambo-what?"

"Steve?" She glanced over. "But he looks just like Mick off Moonlight. Alex O'Loughlin... See? Bing it."

Danny stared at his phone helplessly for a moment, wondering what secret techy speech this was. He’d heard Chin mention it before, but he hadn’t downloaded the app. It was an app, right?

Angie signed, and shook her head. She held up her phone after a minute of frantic typing. Danny's eyes widened as he glanced back and forth between Steve, who’s pleading eyes begged for any out Danny could give him, and the screen.

Sure enough, this guy was a dead ringer for his partner. A closer doppelganger than he’d ever seen before. Longer hair, and paler, with what looked like awesome contacts, but still...definitely not Steve. This man was missing the crazy 'I'm going to carve your heart out with a wooden spoon if you fuck with me' look. Sliding through the results he could see this man made perpetual coolness definitely look like the vampire's curse, but no crazy-ass-motherfucker-hoorah-lets-blow-up-some-shit-cuz-I-can-get-away-with-it-and-Danny-cant-stop-me-bad-ass-motherfucking-SEAL look.

Danny returned the phone with a shake of his head. "Creepy as that was, it's not him. Sorry."

They stared at her friend, still talking a mile a minute, refusing to let Steve get in a word edgewise to correct her. He was just stood there, taking it with a patience Danny was sure had been instilled through torture training. His eyes glanced over once again, pleading silently for any anti-wingman help Danny could give.

So, Danny did the best thing he could do. Beers would defiantly be on Steve tonight. He’d make sure the asshole had his wallet.

“Well, excuse me ladies, but this man and I have a date with some surf and turf that is calling out names.”

The blond still didn’t pull away. She grabbed Steve’s hand, trying to interlock their fingers. “I know we’d love to tag along.”

Danny shook his head. “Sorry babe, but I keep this one all to myself.”

He stepped forward and grabbed Steve’s ass, sliding his arm possessively around the man’s slim waist. For his part Steve didn’t flinch, just tensed slightly and tried to regain his hand from the stunned woman.

“OH.” She looked up and down, then to Angie who nodded, and back again. “Oh.”

Danny smiled and shrugged. Steve just looked at Danny, with a raised eyebrow, and looped his arm around his partner’s shoulders, shaking his head slightly.

“Have a nice day ladies,” he threw over his shoulder as Danny lead them away.

“Wait a minute,” they heard the annoying girl comment to her friend. “I thought he was Australian. Where’s his accent?”

Angie’s laughter mixed with theirs and was swallowed up as they walked into the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting prompts for my Prompt Party!  
> Here's the link if you want to submit yours:  
> http://fabulousweapon.livejournal.com/22486.html#cutid1


End file.
